SkyClan
SᴋʏCʟᴀɴ '''is a Traditional Clan which follows the canon Clans and their history. It takes place two or three generations after the original books about SkyClan, and is open to nonmembers and members alike. Its founder and current leader is '''EliteNinjaWarrior (playing as Branchstar). This page has everything you could ever need to know prior to joining our Clan, including our rules, allegiances, hunting grounds, and more! Status �� Aʙᴏᴜᴛ Us: Aɴ Oᴜᴛʟɪɴᴇ �� Clan Character:' Private, thoughtful and unlikely to initiate hostility against other cats or Clans. When SkyClan lived in the forest, they were the most likely to seek a peaceful solution to interClan disputes, and consequently were often accused of cowardice by the other Clans. ''Prey: Birds and squirrels. Songthrushes are a particular favorite.'' ''Hunting Skills: SkyClan cats have a unique ability to jump high into the air, with strong hind legs and lean, lightweight bodies. This enables them to leap into trees that lack lower branches, and where birds and squirrels might otherwise feel safe. Once in the tree, they can climb swiftly and move confidently along the smallest branches.'' ''Significant Clan Leaders: Clear Sky/Skystar, Cloudstar, Leafstar'' quoted from: [http://www.warriorcats.com/meet-the-warriors/clans/sky-clan Official Warrior Cats Website] �� Rᴜʟᴇs �� Warrior Code {IC Rules} # Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. # Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. # Elders, kits, and queens are fed before apprentices and warriors. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Honor every piece of fresh-kill you eat for its life, and do not kill in excess. # A kit must be at least six moons old to be apprenticed. # Newly-appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior names. # A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. # The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. # After the death, retirement, demotion or exile of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moon-high. # Territorial boundaries must be checked and marked daily. # Meet all cats on the territory with neutrality. # No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. # The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. # An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles. # A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. # Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the five. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Code of Conduct {OOC Rules} # You should be respectful of others. No matter your opinion on another roleplayer's actions and/or lifestyle choices, you should give a decent amount of respect to them, especially if you they are a visitor you don't recognize. Any problems you have with someone else within the Clan should be given to a deputy or leader, not voiced directly to the person. You get two warnings per session, then the third breach results in demotion or exile. # Any and all forms of powerplaying you may employ are not allowed. Powerplaying is, by my definition, controlling another character's thoughts, actions, or speech directly during roleplay. If your opponent powerplays excessively towards you, then you may use minimal powerplaying techniques (NN, NM, etc) in order to even the playing field. However, outside of these cases, you get two warnings for using them, then the third breach results in demotion or exile. # You should be as realistic as possible. This goes not only for character creation elements (such as appearance, personality, and/or backstory) but also for in-character actions. Don't be that guy who has a sparkling green medicine cat OC, who can heal an entire Clan within a minute. You get two reminders to 'get realistic', then the third breach results in exile. # Your use of basic and/or advanced anatomy, advanced vocabulary, or Latin roleplaying techniques is not allowed. In order to be a member of SkyClan, you must limit your roleplay language to something every member can understand easily. If you know any of these roleplaying types, it is HIGHLY suggested to refrain from using it while in our Clan sessions. You get two warnings if you're caught using them, then the third breach results in exile. # You must know when to be serious. Everyone has the times when they just want to goof around and troll people, I understand that. Even I have days like that sometimes. However, roleplay sessions are NOT the time to craft your masterful puns. You get two warnings, then the third breach results in a harsh scolding and added duties, and/or temporary demotion. # You must know when drama is appropriate. Of course, drama is what fuels roleplay action 69% of the time, but that doesn't mean you can just bring up twenty different major events in one session to fill that remaining 31%. If we're already dealing with a war with another Clan, as well as a badger attack, then you know it isn't wise to suddenly catch greencough and give birth to your kits while the medicine cat is offline alongside that. You get two warnings to save plot devices for later, then the third breach results in demotion and/or exile. # You are allowed ONE name change, and ONE appearance change (separately) for their OC during their entire time as a Clan member. Each different OC the player makes can change a detail about them once if they so choose, but after that change is used the cat will be stuck with whatever they've decided until that character dies. ''' This rule applies not only to regular warriors and lower ranks, but also high positions such as the medicine cat, senior warriors, deputy, and even the leader. # You are allowed one of the following options in regard to having multiple characters: A) One SkyClan OC (NO high position), and one OC within an allied Clan which allows it (NO high position) OR B) Up to 5 different OCs at one time within SkyClan (and SkyClan ONLY), including one high position if applicable. Note: Claiming a canon character (ie any cat who appears in a SkyClan book, such as Cherrytail or Harveymoon) also counts towards option B. # You are expected to be relatively active, whether they choose to have multiple OCs or not. In order to prevent clutter in Branchstar's buddy list, '''cats who do not attend sessions for a week or more are deemed 'inactive', and put in italics on the allegiances. If another week passes and the member does not acknowledge the Clan when sessions occur, they will be kicked from the Clan. Inactive warriors can rejoin if they notice their absence, but they are expected to be even more active than regular warriors on their second chance. Getting kicked a second time for inactivity will deem you disloyal, and ban you permanently from the group. # You must tell a superior about any problems with other characters. Going with rule 1, it is expected that you alert a high position (such as the leader or a deputy) of any problems you have with anyone in the Clan, or an allied member. In doing so, you are letting us handle the problem and get it solved much more quickly than it would be if you confronted the problem directly. �� Aʟʟᴇɢɪᴀɴᴄᴇs �� Updated daily, unless circumstances dictate otherwise. {NOTE: Italicized members are considered inactive, and will be removed after a full week of inactivity. If anything on this page is incorrect, correct it or comment about it below.} NOTE;; Ω = Mentor Leader {1/1} The highest rank of the Clan, the leaders manage everything the Clan does. They have the final say in most subjects, and handle things such as interClan relations, ceremonies, and promotions or demotions. They are granted 9 lives upon promotion. Leaders rarely have apprentices, so usually it's an honor to be chosen for training from one. * Branchstar~ tall, lean dark brown tabby tomcat {Eliteninjawarrior} {LIVES LEFT- 9} Deputy {0/2} Acting as the official second-in-command of the Clan, they organize patrols, and manage all the other menial tasks their leader doesn't. Senior warriors are often the first choice of deputy for new leaders. Usually, the leader specifies which deputy will succeed him/her in rank on their last life. * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} Medicine Cat {0/3} The medicine cats are the healers, who are depended upon for our Clan's overall health. They not only use herbs to remedy the Clan's unwell, but they also act as the bridge between the living realm and that of StarClan. While our medicine cats are allowed to have mates, kits are forbidden (for availability concerns) from both sexes. * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} Senior Warriors {0/7} These warriors, pawpicked by the leader, police the Clan and act as the collective 'third in command'. These cats are often the most talented warriors the Clan has to offer, each equipped with one or more special abilities that they excel at and usually are known for. They tend to lead patrols, receive apprentices first, and take major part in most large projects. * Ω xx~ x {x} {SKILL: Combat} * Ω xx~ x {x} {SKILL: Strategy} * Ω xx~ x {x} {SKILL: Espionage} * Ω xx~ x {x} {SKILL: Tracking} * Ω xx~ x {x} {SKILL: Hunting} * Ω xx~ x {x} {SKILL: Crafting} * Ω xx~ x {x} {SKILL: Diplomacy} '''Warriors {0/'∞}' These cats make up the bulk of the Clan. They hunt, fight, train, and patrol. * '''xx~' x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} Daylight Warriors {0/∞} These are cats whom live with us partially, as warriors or medicine cats by day, and kittypets by night. They may be disrespected by some intolerant Clanmates, but it is not allowed to publicly shame them. Usually Daylight Warriors either leave their twolegs eventually to become full warriors, or leave the Clan entirely to continue being kittypets. * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} Apprentices {0/∞} These are young cats training under a medicine cat or warrior. Medicinal Apprentices {0/3} * xpaw~ x {x} * xpaw~ x {x} * xpaw~ x {x} Warrior Apprentices {0/∞} * xpaw~ x {x} * xpaw~ x {x} * xpaw~ x {x} * xpaw~ x {x} * xpaw~ x {x} Queens {0/∞} These cats are 'matriarchs' who help raise the Clan's young. They are somewhat more respected than other warriors. * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} Kits {0/∞} These cats are the youngest in the Clan, and have no job except having fun and staying safe until they are apprenticed. * xkit~ x {x} * xkit~ x {x} * xkit~ x {x} * xkit~ x {x} * xkit~ x {x} * xkit~ x {x} * xkit~ x {x} * xkit~ x {x} Elders {0/∞} These are old cats whom can no longer serve the Clan safely, and are kept safe for the remainder of their lives. Many choose to tell stories of a glorious past to our kits. * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} * xx~ x {x} �� Dʀᴇss Cᴏᴅᴇ �� Generally I'm lenient about SkyClan's dress code, so these are just guidelines for if you want to look your best in our Clan. Not required, but you do tend to get a better first-impression and/or reputation by following this. Preferred Items * Animals: Rabbits are used for kits (and apprentices, if nonmember), foxes are for apprentices, and wolves are for warriors. Using big cats (such as tigers, lions, snow leopards, cheetahs, or lynxes) is forbidden for all members except daylight warriors. * Animal Colors: Any coloration or pattern on your cat is acceptable, so long as it's at least semi-realistic. For example, I'm fine with some blue lightning or red stars on a cat, especially if they complete a look, but having an ugly purple monster-cat is a big no. * Item Colors: Any color of any item is acceptable. However, items tend to look better if their color theme matches an aesthetic of maybe 2 or 3 colors. * Head Items: Skull hats (no horns), fox hats, raccoon hats, head flowers, any flower crowns, and certain helmets are all welcome, but going bare is okay too. Again, nothing kittypettish. * Neck Items: Leaf Necklaces, Fang Necklaces, Spikes (long or short), and Studded Collars are all preferred, but so long as it's not an extravagant and/or 'kittypettish' item, then you should be fine. * Back Items: Spartan Armor, Elf Armor, Three-Horned Armor, Pirate Swords (nonmember or otherwise), Samurai Swords, Stone Swords, Crossbows, Bows and Arrows, Long Bows, and Worn Blankets are all accepted. (Others will need exceptions.) * Paw Items: Elf Bracelets, Arm Cuffs, Leaf Bracelets, any Flower Bracelets, Gloves (rare or otherwise), Legendary Gloves, Mummy Gloves, Lava Gloves, and a few other items are all acceptable. Others will need exceptions. * Tail Items: Elf Tail Armor, Feather Tail, some Diamond Shop tail armors, the Phantom Tail Armor, and the Raccoon Tail are all permitted. Others will probably need exceptions. �� Aʟʟɪᴇs ᴀɴᴅ Eɴᴇᴍɪᴇs �� Allies These are groups we will assist during times of need, such as war or natural disaster, and vice versa. They are always welcome, no matter your background, but it is a privilege to be one, not a right. The Clans of members' friends frequently end up here, if not specially requested by the leader. * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} *NOTE: All allied groups are allowed to occasionally use our fringing territory to hunt if they are in special need of it this is prohibited during winter. Their adult warriors the leader, deputy, and medicine cat are also allowed to visit our camp on business, so long as they have permission from Branchstar or Shadowheart to be there. Leisurely strolls are not suggested, though.* Neutral These are groups whom we have no opinion on, as we either do not have an active relationship positive or negative with them, or we do not know of their existence entirely. * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} * Any other Clans not listed above or below. Enemies These are groups whom we rival with, and are to be avoided at all costs. Usually this is empty, unless we are at war with said group, or they are a constant trouble to us. The new Clans of our exiled traitors frequently end up here. There are two types of enemies- direct enemies, whom we have a grudge against personally, and extension enemies, who are enemies of our allies which we inherit. * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} * XxxClan {led by XxXxX (xstar)} *NOTE: All enemy groups are prohibited from attending our Gatherings. Their members, exiled or not, are also not permitted on our territory whatsoever, especially during wartime.* �� Oᴛʜᴇʀ Iɴғᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ �� Hunting Grounds Our hunting and patrolling server is Amur, and we claim the areas Sarepia Forest, Temple of Zios, Coral Canyons and Canyon Pathways in that server. We also claim the rest of Amur, but we do not consider it an "official territory". As such, we do not patrol and defend Amur's other land or water areas- they are all used only for hunting or exploration! If all locations are full or otherwise unusable for whatever reason, you are permitted to hunt in camp itself, and you will have to wait until the server is open to patrol. Nametag Information Our tag color is silver/white (the ninth color in the nametag selection), so use it for roleplay if you are a member (and thus have the option). Our badge is a wing (last badge on the first row), but badges are optional. We prefer that you set your display name to username for convenience's sake, but it won't be enforced. Roleplay Session Schedule During a normal week of roleplay (ie wartime, aftermath of a natural disaster, or a vacation) we roleplay sessions within specially planned time increments daily. All times posted are within PT (aka MT), or Pacific Time (aka Mountain Time) time zone, so if you're unsure of what this means for you in your time zone, feel free to look up the following times followed by 'pacific time' to find your answer. *'MONDAY~' 4:30 PM - 7:00 PM. Event: Promotion Tournament, every week/half moon. *'TUESDAY~' 4:30 PM - 7:00 PM. *'WEDNESDAY~' 4:30 PM - 7:00 PM. Event: Medicine Cat Gathering, every 2 weeks/one moon. *'THURSDAY~' 4:30 PM - 7:00 PM. *'FRIDAY~' 2:30 PM - 8:00 PM. Event: Gathering with the "Big Four" Clans, every 2 weeks/one moon. *'SATURDAY~' Random, unpredictable bouts of sessions- assume all day, whenever Branchstar is on. *'SUNDAY~' No roleplay sessions- consider it our day off, where we goof around instead of roleplay. Most Sundays Branchstar will not be online whatsoever. NOTE: In the event that Branchstar logs on prior to the beginning of a roleplay, members are usually allowed to come to his den and mess around or plan events during the 15 minute period before each session. However, before or after these times, pestering him about roleplay is not allowed, and will be ignored. NOTE II: Sessions do NOT require Branchstar to be present. If he does not log in for the roleplay times on any given day, assume he is unavoidably busy, and hold a session with a deputy and/or senior warrior acting as the host instead. Branchstar's den is almost always unlocked and on camp while offline, so that won't be an issue. Any private roleplays between members should be done before and/or after any planned sessions, as well. If you or another member has an idea for an event to occur during a session or other time period, please let Branchstar know directly in a time outside of sessions! All suggestions are welcome, though not all will be used. Official Aging Process During our roleplay sessions, time passes normally but sped up for plot purposes. These are the OFFICIAL ratios for everything surrounding time passage within SkyClan roleplay canon. These times are highly flexible in most cases however, so if a day or a moon must be prolonged/shortened, simply informing the leader of your intentions should work. *'LENGTH OF ONE DAY--' 45 to 60 minute increments (all sessions begin at dawn of a day) *'LENGTH OF ONE NIGHT--' 10 to 15 minute increments (after at least 45 minutes of a session, night can begin) *'LENGTH OF ONE MOON--' 2 weeks (so one week IRL is a half moon/two weeks in roleplay, etc.) *'TIMESPAN OF THE SEASONS--' Usually seasons correspond to real life (ie if it's winter now in the northern hemisphere, then it's also winter in the roleplay, for the duration of that season). NOTE: Days when we do not roleplay are still counted as days in passing, so take that into account while calculating your OC's age. Family Tree x coming soon, will be a blog post! x Registering Form If you are joining via this wiki, and NOT from Animal Jam directly, then you must fill out the whole application before you will be accepted.